Together Forever
by lemon-moon
Summary: Maka Albarn and Soul Evans share the powerful bond of Meister and weopon. Accidents happen and the race against time to save Maka after a witch casts a spell on her giving her two weeks until the poison completely consumes her. Soul must go on a search for a Genie but will need help. That means trusting a witch, the only being that can help him. First few chapters are starters. OCs
1. Glenn the witch!

With her weapon in hand, Maka Albarn Agilely swung one long, powerful, and fluid motion at the witch who had ducked just in the nick of time.  
"You cannot hit me stupid girl!" Maka stood with her weapon over her back.  
"One of us is going to be successful." She replied.  
"Ha ha ha and you think it will be you, that is cute." The witch Glenn cackled. Anger steamed through Maka's veins. She hated it when her enemies doubted her strength, yet she sort of relied on it.  
"Maka." Soul/her weapon spoke to her "Stop losing your cool over her stupid attempts to bait you. Just get the job done so we can go home." Listening to his words Maka inhaled and exhaled. "Right!" Glenn hovered barefoot on the ground, the element she controlled was the wind so she effortlessly stayed in midair. Glenn flipped back her red hood with large fox like ears on top. She also wore a red orange dress (with gold accents) that attached itself to the hood, and wore white tights underneath. Maka got into stance, ready to begin the charge and attack.

"I hope you are hungry Soul!" Maka shouted as she ran full speed at Glenn who only laughed and pointed a long black painted nail at Maka. "Come and get it." She said aloud. With some circular motions of her hands wind accumulated into a powerful burst of air. Glenn's long, curly, crimson hair blew back over her shoulders like flames. Maka, with all her strength sliced through the air with henry, the curve of the scythe was in perfect alignment with Glenn's body. If Maka had a moment to think she would probably wonder why Glenn was looking at her with sinister confidence.

As the scythe came within distance Glenn thrusted her palms forward causing a mini tornado to hit Maka and Soul dead on. Maka was blown back thirty feet and Soul was knocked out of her hands and flung ten feet from where Maka had fallen. After tumbling to a stop, Maka gave herself a few seconds for the stars dancing in front of her eyes to disappear. Soul, still in weapon form at the moment bounced once, twice, three times before he was knocked back into his flesh form. Eyes wide he jumped up and ran to his meister.  
"Are you alright!" He called out to her helping her to her feet.  
"y-yeah" Maka said with her free arm cupping her head.  
"Approaching her head on is not going to work." Soul pointed out.  
"How else can we?" Wicked laughter echoed over to them. Glenn with her head thrown back was laughing it up. Maka growled.  
"Focus Maka." Soul snapped.  
"Right…" _How can we get past her winds?_ Maka thought to herself. "I got it!"  
"What is your plan?" Soul asked.  
"Okay, she always waits until I am in range before she throws wind at us so that will get me close, and then when it is thrown I will slide underneath and slice her open releasing her soul. Thus you consume it and we go down in history!" "Let's do it.". "Soul resonance!" They shouted together.

The duo recieved the same power up feeling that was familiar to them as they had resonated hundreds of times in the past. Glenn closely watched the entire thing and got ready with an even stronger tornado.  
"Here we gooooo! Maka charged.  
"Ha ha ha! Are you really trying again? Fool!" Maka was fifteen feet away when Glenn released the tornado.  
"Ahh! Maka cried sliding across the ground, her right leg in the lead and her knee dragging painfully across the ground. She swung Soul around slicing cleanly through Glenn, who was taken by surprise. Glenn turned to dust and scattered across the grounds. Her soul was all that remained. Red-orange and flickering slightly.

Maka tried to stand but a sharp pain shocked her body. Looking down at her knee she saw that it was scrapped badly and oozing blood.  
"Maka!" Soul said turning back into his human form.  
"Ah! It just stings, that's all." Maka reassured him. Maka sat back on the ground and flicked off a small pebble lodged into her flesh. She gritted her teeth to stop from screaming. Soul looked at her with concern.  
"You will be alright but, we need to stop the bleeding. Soul removed his head band and offered it to Maka. Maka looked him in his crimson eyes.  
"That is your favorite head band!"  
"Your wound takes priority Maka, here." Henry knelt down at the end of Maka's feet and carefully inclined her leg as he looped Maka's foot inside the plush head band and slid it all the way up to her knee where the wound was the worst. It was much too loose so he gently tied a knot in it.

"Come on I have a soul to eat." Soul said helping Maka to her feet. While supporting Maka he eagerly crossed the distance to the delicious looking soul that he had been dreaming of so he could finally fulfill his destiny. Finally Soul could become a death scythe. He made sure that Maka was stable "Go on Soul, you deserve it!" She smiled. Soul could not help but to smile a little bit. He reached out his hand to grab the soul. The soul did not feel like any soul he had held before. It was as cold as the night air, when it should have been as warm as the summer sun beaming on to your upheld face. For the soul of a witch…it felt powerless, almost like he was holding nothing at all. Soul shrugged and proceeded to swallow the soul whole as he preferred always to do. In midair the soul flickered and died."

"What?" They both said at once.  
"Ha ha ha, As if I could possibly be easily be beaten!" A voice yelled from afar. Looking up Soul and Maka spotted Glenn many feet off the ground perched on her broom stick. "No!" Maka cried.

_"Go on, eat it!"_ Glenn mocked. "_You deserve it!_ Ah ha ha! It was only a projection of myself, idiot! You have failed!"  
"I am not done yet!" Maka called out grabbing Soul by the arm, two seconds passed and Maka was wondering why he had not changed into a weapon yet.  
"What are you doi-?"  
"Maka, you are hurt, we cannot win this time." Soul interrupted.  
"Nonsense, I can pull through it." Soul shook his head.  
"No, we need to treat your wound."  
"It is taken care of." Maka hissed. She looked down at her leg and was shocked to see that Soul's headband had reached its capacity with her blood. She felt woozy but refused to show it. "We are too close to retreat." She said stubbornly.  
They both looked each evenly in the eye, emerald battling crimson.

"Are you both going to stand there all day? I am getting bored!" Glenn said inspecting her claws.  
"I want to end her!" Maka told Soul.  
"Another. Day." Soul said in an icy voice.  
Maka stamped her foot and nearly black out from the pain shooting up her leg. Her cry pierced the forest surrounding them. Looking down at her throbbing foot, Maka saw that it was swollen twice its normal size. She must have twisted it when she slid across the ground and not noticed because of the pain her knee gave off.  
"See, you cannot do it today."  
"I can do it Soul! Stop holding us back." Maka yelled in his face. Maka regretted he words when she saw for a small instant; Hurt in his eyes, But it was quickly turned to aggravation "I am sorry, I just know we can-."  
"That is enough! You two are boring me to death with you senseless chit chat." Glenn yelled down at them. Meet your doom children, ah ha ha!" Glenn swooped down sending one of her tornados strait for the both of them. Maka was blown back adding more stress to her ankle. The pain was enough to make her collapse.  
"Ha ha ha!"  
"No!" Maka whispered. Attempting to get back on her feet and failing. She let out a wail of anger. Soul rushed to her rescue helping Maka to her feet, or foot since she carefully avoided adding any weight to her injured foot.  
"Let's get out of here." Soul said as he was leading Maka forward.  
"Leaving so soon?" Glenn cooed. Maka could only move so fast and Glenn was rapidly approaching.  
"Hold on." Soul called out to Maka.  
"Wha-?"  
Soul swooped Bree up in his arms and ran straight to the protection of the thick trees.  
"Ah ha ha! Yes run, RUN with the knowledge that you will never defeat me!" Glenn's voice carried throughout the trees Soul was avoiding so he did not trip or accidentally knock Maka's foot into a tree. "Just relax." He ordered. "We will be home soon." Maka looked down at her knee as her body filled with the emotions of shame and more pain. She bit her lip. They had been able to defeat the Kishin, but still not a dirty, rotten witch. However so disgusted with their retreat, she was relieved to be off her feet. Maka did just as Soul told her to do and relaxed; Soon drifting off from total body and mind exhaustion.


	2. Off to school!

Soul was awakened by a hard hit to the head. His eyes snapped open but he already knew what was going on. He had over slept and the already dressed Maka had hit him upside the head with his pillow.  
It had already been a month since they last battled Glenn. Maka was all healed up and anticipating another attack.  
"Wake up you lazy a**, school starts in an hour!"  
An aggravated Soul looked up at Maka with one squinted eye. "Aw, come on!" he grumbled. "I can get us there in less than five minutes on my bike."  
Maka reeled the pillow back in her hand as she shouted. "You still need to showwwerrr!"  
WHAM!  
The impact of the pillow plus Maka's strength made Soul slam into the wall Oomph! He was still for a moment cursing Maka's short temper.  
"I will be back in two minutes." Maka warned. "Breakfast is probably already cold."

Soul sat up after he heard the door close. It took much of his strength to leave his warm bed in which he had occupied for eight hours that had gone by in a blink of an eye it felt like. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes kindly set out by Maka, Soul headed to the bathroom they shared to take a quick shower.  
Today was Maka's turn to cook breakfast. A tall stack of pancakes waited for Soul when he emerged five minutes later, steam still wafting from his skin.  
"Good morning." Maka greeted as she cut her pancakes into small, bite sized pieces. She had waited for Soul before eating to be polite.  
In a sleep heavy voice Soul replied "Morning." Then plopped down on the chair and reached for the syrup.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. With one hand bringing forth pancake pieces to her mouth, Maka's other hand held fast to a new book Soul had given Maka for her birthday last week. It was about a lost warrior searching for his family and his lady he was in love with. She had only a few pages left. Maka lost track when an infernal sound disrupted her reading. Looking up she was appalled at how Soul was scarfing down his pancakes as if he had not eaten in days. Sensing the attention from Maka's emerald eyes Soul looked across the table at her.  
"What?" He asked after swallowing a second later.  
Maka only looked at him for a moment longer then smiled back down at her book. She knew Soul was not perfect and it was probably kind of hard to chew with the sharp teeth Soul had. _As long as he chews with his mouth closed… _Maka thought to herself. Soul finished his breakfast with the final gulps of his orange juice.

The two made their way outside the dormitory. The chilly air sent shivers through out Maka's tiny body. Soul, despite his slightly damp hair, was unaffected by the cold. Maka swung her book bag onto her back as Henry revved up his bike and handed Maka his helmet.  
"What about you?" Maka asked.  
Soul did not look at her, instead swung his leg over the bike. "I don't need it."  
Maka felt annoyed. "Until we get into a crash and you split your skull!"  
"Maka, if we happen to crash I can turn myself into a weapon and land safely. Can you?"  
Maka stood there wondering why she had not thought of that.  
Soul looked back at her. "The longer you take the faster I will have to go."  
Maka placed the yellow and black helmet over her head trapping her long blond pigtails against her head.

She swung her legs over the seat and wrapped her arms around Soul's waist. She had just enough time to hold on tight before Soul gunned it and she was being pulled back from the bikes inertia. The streets and buildings were an extended blur, like the lengthy strokes of multi colored paint on a canvas. Breanne had just started riding with Henry to school because of the freezing temperatures. Not that icy wind slamming into her, tenfold on a bike was enjoyable but, at least it only lasted three minutes versus twenty.

The academy grew in the distance. Soul swerved to be parallel to the street corner. He turned off his bike and tried to get off but was held back by the weight of Maka still holding on.  
"You can let go now." Soul pointed out.  
"I-I-I d d-do not th-think I c-can." Maka chattered through her teeth. She was frozen stiff, her fingers receiving the most wind, refused to release their grip as quickly as she would have liked. Soul had to pry her fingers apart. She gratefully bent her fingers warming them back up as she wiggled them. Soul swung off the bike. Breanne struggled to get her frozen leg over the seat. She used her semi cooperative arms to pull her over. Soul stood and watched bemused. Before she could land, Maka began to slip uncontrollably. "SOUL!" She cried as the pavement rushed towards her face. Hands rushed out to grab her and when Maka's head was about two inches from the pavement. Soul had to drag the rest of Maka off of his bike.

"Thank you." She stretched, and rubbed her legs as to thaw them out. "Much better."  
They began to approach the Academy doors. "I almost froze to death." Maka exaggerated, still rubbing her hands together.  
"Maybe you should start wearing pants instead of skirts?" Soul stated bluntly.  
Maka snapped her eyes over to Soul to glare at him. "You know I do not have enough money to buy new clothes right now!"  
Soul did not look at her as he replied. "I already offered to lend you some money, Breanne."  
"I will not take your money."  
"You are so stubborn."  
"Yup." Maka spoke quickly wanting to drop the subject. "Sooo we are going to learn a new fighting technique today."  
"Cool."  
"It is one that will give us an edge against _him._" Maka was referring to the at-the-moment top of the class, Ox. He was only a few good marks ahead of Maka and subtly never let her forget about it.  
Soul was about to reply but was interrupted by the first bell echoing across the grounds.  
"Oh great!" Maka cried then ran the rest of the way. Being late was going to knock her down a mark; she could not allow that to happen.

In class they sat in the very front of seven very long half circle desks that spanned 2/3 of the room they were in. Each row was higher than the one in front of it. Maka liked being in the front to encourage Soul to pay better attention. One third of your grade came from your weapon/Meister grade. Therefore Maka brought Soul's grade up while Soul brought Maka's down. Soul had no choice but to stay awake and not talk to any of his class mates; Except for Maka and Black star who sat next to him with his weapon Tsubaki.  
"I am here!" Black Star announced loudly.  
Black Star and Soul punched each other's fist. Maka and Tsubaki waved at each other.  
"Alright everyone!" Professor Stein announced "Today we will perfect our witch hunting skills. You will learn AGAIN how to identify one and how to extract one. I am sure you are all lacking thereof.  
"I feel like he is looking right at me…" Maka said looking down.  
"It's just your own head." Soul muttered.  
Maka still moped.

"Each of you has the ability to connect to soul wavelengths. Obviously if you could not then you would not be here. There is a specific feeling to a witch's soul when you pick up on it. It feels bitter and as overbearing as the amount of power the witch holds. Fortunately there is not a witch known to man that is too weak to pick up on; just weapons and meisters who are too under satisfactory to pick up on them."  
Maka sighed loudly.  
Professor Stein heard her. "Maka Albarn! Please come to the front of the class with your weapon. I want you to partake in a little experiment."  
Maka looked at Soul who looked just as weary as she did. You never knew what to expect when Professor Stein had an "experiment' to try.  
They made it to where Professor Stein was and had their backs to the class.

"Alright I want you to use your soul wavelengths to find out what is behind that door."  
Maka breathed in.  
"Soul resonance!" They shouted together.  
Instantly a feeling similar to a slight electric shock hit Maka. It felt bitter and she felt a force radiating from it.  
"A witch!" Soul hissed.  
"Exactly!" Professor Stein praised. "Madeline? Would you please join us?"

**~~Lemon-Moon~~**

**It is the weekend so I was able to post another chapter, it takes about two days a piece on each chapter. Mostly because I want to make sure there is a fun moment in each one.** **Tonight I will start the next one but it will probably be tomorrow night until it is published. *Phew!  
Thanks for reading! **


	3. Studying is beneath me!

The class was in shock as a tall witch emerged from the door. She was tall with bright blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a blue coat that was buttoned down mid stomach. It then bloomed out around her waist going all the way down to her ankles. Underneath was a pair of matching blue pants.  
She smiled haughtily soaking in the student's surprise.  
"My my." She said.  
"Madeline is a good friend of mine and Lord Death's." Professor Stein addressed the class. "Years ago she signed a peace treaty promising not to harm anyone in Death city. So she deserves our respect. She has offered to assist our lesson today."  
"Thank you Stein." Madeline bowed.  
"Welcome, Miss Madeline. Maka bowed. "I look forward to learning new techniques."  
Madeline smiled a toothy grin "Indeed."  
Soul just stared at Madeline as if she were cockroach crawling beneath his feet. Maka nudged him roughly. "Yeah, me too." He muttered.  
Madeline turned to look at the class. "How many of you have actually battled a witch?"  
At least nine people raised their hands.  
"Hmm, thought there would be more." Madeline said with disappointment.  
Maka and Soul here are part of the group who defeated Medusa and then went on to defeat Asura, the Kishin.  
Maka nodded pleased with her title.  
"So that would make your weapon a Death scythe then?" Madeline asked Maka.  
Maka's smile faded. "No, her soul was destroyed."  
"Shame." Madeline sighed while inspecting Soul, who only glared back at her.  
"Any who." Stein interrupted. "Why don't you show them how powerful your soul can be?"  
"Sounds good." Madeline said getting into a stance.

***Later that afternoon***  
"What a floozy." Soul muttered to Maka as they ate their lunch.  
Maka swallowed her mouth full of ramen. "Are you kidding me? The information we learned from her is priceless!"  
"We have always got along fine without her." Soul retorted stuffing a spicy tuna roll in his mouth.  
"What do you have against her, is it because she is a witch?"  
"Noo." Soul replied covering his mouth.  
"You heard Professor Stein; she signed a treaty of peace. Practically on our side now."  
"Yeah but-."  
"I have decided to join you two for lunch!" Black Star interrupted sitting on the ground next to Maka and Soul. Tsubaki sat in between Black Star and Maka.  
"That was weird having a witch come and teach us ways to kill her own kind." Tsubaki said unpacking her lunch.  
"I did not need her petty tips!" Black Star exclaimed. "Professor Stein insults me bringing one to class."  
"It was only for educational development, it's refreshing to know where best to strike." Said Maka.  
The boys looked at Maka and huffed. Tsubaki smiled and said "Exactly, we can always use more practice."  
"Pardon me Tsubaki." Black Star said. "It seems you are implying that I, he who has surpassed god, need extra training?"  
"No, no Black Star, I wasn't implying that you-!"  
"I accept your apology, don't worry."  
"I wish we didn't have a major test tomorrow." Maka said putting her trash back in her lunch box.  
"I have no idea how to study for it." Tsubaki confessed.  
"I am sure Maka could show you how." Soul said glumly.  
"That's a good idea, you should come over after school and we can all study." Maka suggested.  
Tsubaki smiled wide. "Sounds good!"  
"We should see if Liz and Patti want to come to, then we can exchange information."  
"What time?"  
"Well I signed Soul and I up for an after school instructional-."  
"Why are you just now telling me this?" Soul asked.  
"So you couldn't come up with an excuse to bail. You and Black Star can come around seven thirty."  
"Whoa, I do not need to study, if I don't know something it is because I do not need to know it. Studying is too little for a big man like me."

Maka locked eye contact with Tsubaki and rolled her eyes. "What is it with you two and studying?" She asked.  
"I just told you." Black Star replied. "They want us to study to become better meisters. Did we not just defeat the less than mighty Kishin? Obviously whatever we learn in class does nothing except give us information to write essays over how best to kill a witch. Ten years from now will I be writing papers about how to kick a demon's a**? No, ten years from now it will be people writing papers about _me_ about how powerful I am and how_ I_ kick a demon's a**."  
Maka was speechless with her mouth slightly open.  
Soul and Black Star bumped fists.  
"Exactly." Soul smiled.  
"Well." Maka said standing up. "I want to have 'top of the class' amongst my other titles. Since you are a major piece of my final grade Soul I would appreciate it if you would help me out…Just a bit." Maka turned away and without looking back said "Forget about the after school class I won't ask you to go if you don't want to."  
Soul watched her leave "What did I say?"  
"Just forget about it, she will forget about and you are free now after school." Black Star said jumping up.  
"Yeah." Soul laughed. "She will forget about it. Maka is hotheaded but she burns out quickly."  
The school bell ending lunch sounded and the three headed off to their next lesson. Tsubaki followed shaking her head.


	4. A little help please!

Maka was crossing through the library as a shortcut to get to the front of the school. She had an hour and a half before her friends would arrive at her home for studying. She was disappointed that Soul had chosen to not show up to the after school class even though she told him he did not have to. She expected just a little dedication. Maka heard her name and turned to find out the source. Peeking through a gap in the tall bookshelf she saw her rival, Ox and his partner Harvar sitting on one of the round tables talking to Kim and Jacqueline.  
"Are you worried about Maka passing you on the test tomorrow?" Jackie asked sitting on the edge of the table.  
Ox leaned back in his chair. "Ha, no."  
"You should be." Kim said "She is really smart."  
"I am not afraid of Maka, in my opinion her brain is about as big as her chest and her skills are as plain as her face." Ox replied bluntly  
Hurt flooded through Maka. She backed up slowly and snuck out the door unnoticed.  
"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met. I hope Maka leaves you in the dust tomorrow." Kim huffed grabbing Jackie's wrist and storming away.  
Ox jumped to his feet. "No I am not! Kim please, love me!"  
Harvar remained in his chair and shook his head. "That is just sad dude."

Maka made it outside of the school. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back. _So what if I am not a bombshell? _She thought to herself _I am still me and I can kick A**! That is all that matters to me…If only Soul would—would try…  
_Maka walked up the steps to her apartment and opened the door that was already unlocked. She dropped her book bag on her counter. Soul was sitting on the couch with Black Star.  
"Tsubaki will be here later!" Soul called after her.  
Maka ignored him and made a beeline for her room.  
"How did it go?" He asked next, uncomfortable with her silence.  
Maka walked through her door and slammed it hard.  
Soul stared at the back of the door. "Not cool Maka!"  
"You messed up now bro." Black Star laughed.  
Maka kicked her trash can spinning it across the room to smash into her closet door. It was empty so trash didn't go everywhere. She sat down on her bed and wrapped her pink blanket around her shoulders. She felt like nothing was going right. She was not top of her class, always second best to Ox. She could not defeat a witch. She was letting Soul down because she did not have enough skills to help him become a death scythe. Maka felt bored with her life overall. She desperately wanted fun. She was seventeen and never did anything but read books all day.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Soul knocking on her door. "Maka, are you mad?" Maka rolled her eyes. Had she not just slammed her door? "Is it because I didn't go to the after school class?" Maka slid off her bed and quietly approached the door.  
"I was going to go but I decided to come home and clean up, we had to leave to fast and the dishes were piling up. Come on Maka, you are overreacting."  
Maka pressed her forehead against her cold wall. _He's right, I am overreacting…but still. _  
"Come on Maka, talk to me." Soul begged.  
Maka lifted her head "Just go away alright, I need some time by myself."  
Soul looked at the door, Maka sounded close. He turned around and walked to the fridge to get a soda for his guest and himself.  
An hour and seven sodas later Liz was walking through the door followed by Patty and Tsubaki. Each holding their book bags full of old papers and books. "Where is Maka?" Liz asked.  
Maka's door opened before Soul could respond. "In here girls."  
The three of them shuffled into Maka's room and sat either on her bed or on her floor.  
Liz lounged flat on her stomach on the bed and spread her papers under her nose on the floor. "I just need to study the terms for the different power levels."  
"Yeah." Agreed Tsubaki "Also the terms for the techniques."  
"I need to know all of it." Patty confessed.  
They all laughed, except Maka who just smiled forcefully.

On the other side of the door the boys were playing a video game on the Xbox.  
"What do you think they are laughing about?" Black Star asked.  
"Your gaming." Soul replied.  
"Seriously, and if this were the real world you would be under my foot right now."  
"It is a room full of girls. They are probably looking at pictures of kittens."  
"Yeah."

Back in the room Tsubaki picked up on Maka's mood. "Is everything alright Maka, you seem distracted."  
Before Maka could respond Blair in her kitty form had jumped through the open window.  
"Hey guys!" She purred emerging into her human form. "Are we having a party."  
"No just a study group." Maka replied.  
"Sounds super fun!"  
Maka sat down on the floor between Patty and Tsubaki. Blair lounged on the bed next to Liz.  
"Okay so here are my notes on Fight terms." Maka said halfheartedly. "I like to draw pictures or symbols to trig my memory. Oh and colors, if you code things by color it helps you remember them.  
The other four girls exchanged glances. They were not falling for Maka's cover up.  
"Is something wrong?" Liz asked putting her hand on Maka's shoulder.  
"No, no guys I am fine. Really!" Maka replied unconvincingly.  
"Is it because of Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dude I just heard your name." Black Star laughed  
"What?"  
"They are talking about you."  
Soul paused the game and the two pressed their ears up to the door.

***********  
Maka sighed. "Kind of."  
"What did he do?" Liz asked.  
"It is just that…I am trying so hard to be top of the class. I would be top if they did not have that stupid one third credit."  
"Oh." Patty breathed.  
"I mean he isn't even trying! I know he doesn't think it will benefit him, but that does not mean grades do not count."  
"Is that what has been bothering you?" Tsubaki asked. "That he didn't go to that after school study?"  
"I was testing him. I told Soul I wanted him to be there first and then I said he did not have to go. Why can't guys red between the lines!"  
"Seriously." Blair agreed.  
"Then I was leaving and I overheard Ox and Kim talking about if I would beat his score on the test tomorrow. I realized something when I was walking home…"  
"What?" They all asked.  
"That I study way too much." Maka laughed and leaned back.  
"You just have goals." Liz re assured her.  
"I know but, I want to do something fun for once."  
"I am going to a party tonight." Blair offered. "Why don't you blow this test and come with Me."  
"Ha-ha right…" Maka said picking at her knee.  
"I am in!" Liz said.  
"If my big sis is in so am I!" Patty cheered.  
"I could use some fun." Tsubaki added.  
They all turned to Maka who was completely unsure. "I guess, I mean it is only one test."  
"Yay!" Blair clapped.  
"Well I guess study time is over." Liz said happily, restacking her papers.  
"I don't have anything to wear." Maka remembered.  
"None of us do!" Patty cried.  
"I think I can take care of that! Blair said. "Pum-Pump-pumpkin!  
Maka's bed was covered in shopping bags full of clothes and shoes.  
"Just pick something out, we leave in forty minutes!"  
Blair left to go get snacks. She opened the door and was face to face with a surprised Soul and Black Star.  
"Uh…" They stuttered.  
Blair shut the door behind her and pushed through them. "Humph!" She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels and a bottle of water. When she turned around the boys were back on the couch pretending to be doing nothing.  
"What's going on?" Soul asked.  
"Humph!" Was her reply.  
Forty minutes went by fast. The girls emerged looking really great. Maka came out last a little embarrassed. She was hoping Soul had gone to bed already. Sadly he was still on the couch.  
Maka strutted by in a shiny blue-green strapless dress that was tight in all the right places. Her hair was curled down past her shoulders. She walked in matching heels that she was surprised she could even stand up in.  
"Where are you going?" He asked dryly.  
"Out!" Maka said quietly before shutting the door. _No that you have ever cared before. _She added in her head.

_  
_


	5. Early Morning rebel!

Maka was back at home at about five thirty in the morning. She had never in her life stayed up so late; never on the weekend and definitely not on a school night. It was wonderful. She tried not to make a sound closing the door. She smiled at every moment flashing in front of her eyes, the tickle of music once blaring in her ear. Behind her lids lights of every color flashed silhouetting the figures of rowdy dancers. The lingering kiss from a really cute guy. The whole time Maka had not felt like she was being something she was not. No, Maka felt like she had reached deep into an inner closet and pulled out someone who had always been hiding, afraid to step into the light.

Maka laughed for no reason at all. She walked to her fridge and poured a glass of apple juice to take to her room. She slid out of her dress and tossed it on her bed. Maka then slipped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Studious Maka emerged for a moment hoping that Professor Stein would allow her to come in Monday after school to take her test. As much fun as it was to have fun…she still had her goals in mind. Maka's stomach growled loudly. She had been moving nonstop for seven short hours so some fuel sounded really good to her. While scrambling eggs she remembered Soul's face when she shut the door on him the night before. So she added a couple more eggs to the mix.

Soon the bacon was beginning to crackle and filled the apartment with its delicious aroma. The eggs were in a separate bowl now and its pan was in a sink full of warm bubbly water. Minutes later the bacon was ready and she flipped it off on to a stack of paper towel to drain the grease. She nibbled on a piece as she mixed a bowl full of batter. The buzz of the mixer obscured her hearing so she hadn't heard Soul come up beside her.

"When did you get back?"  
Maka jumped at his surprise arrival. Pancake batter splattered around them. They wiped their faces off. Maka looked at the clock above the T.V. "About forty five minutes ago."  
Soul stared at her for a moment. "So you are just going to not take the test today?"  
Make turned her head slightly at him and smiled. "I never said that."  
"So you are?"  
"No." Maka said happily.  
Soul was about to tell her that he had listened in on her conversation with Tsubaki and the others but held it in for now.  
"What are you going to do then?"  
Maka sighed, pouring batter on to the hot pan. "I am going to share one delicious looking breakfast with my favorite scythe and then I am going to bed."  
Maka flipped four pancakes with the flip of her wrist.  
"How are you going to make it up?"

Maka had stacked the pancakes on another plate and carried the plate of bacon stacked on top of the bowl of eggs to the kitchen table. Soul followed with two plates and forks.  
"Thanks." Maka said, taking the plates from Soul.  
Maka went to the fridge to pull out the carton of apple juice and set it on the counter.  
"How are you going to make it up?" Soul asked again following Maka around.  
Maka slapped two cups down. "I will cross that bridge when I get to it."  
Maka turned around and poured them some juice.  
"Going out on a school night doing hell knows what all night is not something you do."  
Maka faced Soul. She smiled at him because he had a glob of batter on his cheek. She reached out and wiped it off with her pointer finger. Soul watched her with wide eyes.  
"I guess I am a rebel then." Maka said in a low voice then licked the batter off her finger. Soul's face began to burn a light pink but Maka had turned away before she saw and carried her juice over to the table and sat with her back to him.

Soul stared at the back of her head, a mess of curls. He combed his fingers through his hair then joined Maka at the Table.  
"And—you are okay with missing really important day at school, for a test you have studied for all week. Ignoring an opportunity to score higher than Ox?"  
"Will I ever win with you?" She giggled. "Before I was always school this, school that. Now I want to talk about anything but school and that is all you want to talk about. Where is the justice in that Soul Evans?"  
Soul was silent for a moment. "No toast?" He asked with a smirk.  
Maka smiled. "I'm on it."

Soul left for school after he took a shower. He was going to try and get Maka a chance to make up her test. After seeing him out the door Maka stumbled sleepily to her room. Blair was in her human form spread out on her bed. Maka shook her awake. "Blair, I need some room. Go back into your cat form so I can sleep too!" Blair turned over and yawned. "Blair?"

"Oh! Alright." She yawned and shrunk down into her kitty form. Maka lifted up her blankets and slipped inside. The room was illuminated with the rising sun but it did not disrupt the call for sleep. Maka wrapped an arm around her pillow and brought her knees close to her stomach. Sleep was like air pressing pleasantly on her spine sinking her deeper into her bed. Blair curled behind Maka's legs. Both were asleep before sunlight touched their faces.

**~Lemon-Moon~  
Okay so here is the turning point. Maka has found another side that she liked. The problem is that Soul thinks it was a onetime thing. What will he say when Maka plans to go on another all night Rave?  
Will he Join her, or try to stop her?**

**Next Chapter: The witching hour!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**-Feedback is well wanted as well as things you would like to see in upcoming chapters!**


	6. The witching hour!

Maka stirred awake the sun had already moved so it was barely shining in her room. Maka laid there for a moment. She had no homework and no desire to read. Strange. Maka sat up and tried to run her fingers through her hair. She was irritated by the tangles. The next thing she did was take a long hot shower.

"Good midafternoon!" Blair said cheerfully nibbling on a peanut butter cookie.

"Is it really?" Maka looked at the clock and saw that the time was three twenty seven. "Oh wow, Soul should be home in less than an hour."

Blair smirked at Maka.

"What?" Maka asked self-consciously.

"So how was your night of freedom?"

Maka sat down on the chair across from Blair and smiled. "It was great."

"Just great?" Blair pressed.

"I had the most wonderful time ever. It was almost better than being in combat."

"Would you want to go to another one?" Blair asked.

Maka looked down at her hands, somehow she had a chipped nail. "No that was a onetime thing, I really should go back to being studious."

"Aw come on, the first time was a rebellious streak, It is a Friday night now so you'll have two days to recover. You can still be a good student and have a good time."

Maka thought about it for a moment. It was what she wanted after all; fun, and good grades. She would just have to double up her studying on the weekdays and it would all work out.

"I'm in."

"Sweet!"

Maka took a bite of the warm and savory cookie. "Where will the party be at?"

Blair smiled in a suspicious way. "The monster mansion."

"Sounds fun!" Maka replied. Unknowing of any details or else she would not have been so easy to go.

"I like this Maka" Blair sighed.

An hour later Blair had gone and Maka was sitting on the couch reading a Tale of Two Cities. The storming of the Bastille was taking place when Soul walked in the door.

"Good you're awake, I talked to Professor Stein and you can take a retest Monday for being absent."

Maka looked up from her book. "So everything went okay?"

"Well." He replied sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "Except for your dad, he was blubbering about you missing a day."

Maka rolled her eyes. "What an idiot."

"I am guessing you were up for a while, the dishes were clean and all the…pancake batter is cleaned up."

Maka remembered that moment in the kitchen when she was talking about being a rebel and licked the batter off her finger. Oh no, please tell me I didn't do that, Maybe he forgot. Maka looked over at him and noted his slightly pink face. He does! Oh why did I do that? I was tired that's why. Maka felt uncomfortable.

"Uh." She swallowed. "Was I the only one absent?"

"No Liz and Patty skipped too, Tsubaki went but ended up falling asleep in the middle of the test."

"Oh wow."

"So did going make you feel better?" He asked stretching.

Maka laughed to herself. "Definitely, I feel refreshed somehow."

"I am glad you got it out of your system, You freaked me out this morning."

Maka looked away and put on a fake smile. "Yeah…Its all out."

The two sat in silence for longer than half a minute. Something was bothering Soul and he was about to spit it out when the front door swung open. "Maka Albarn!" Spirit, Maka's dad yelled. "Why were you not at school today?"

Maka sunk back into the couch. "Oh geez."

Spirit walked quickly around the couch. "Answer me Maka."

"I was too tired to go." Maka answered truthfully.

"You had a test!"

"I know but if I could not stay awake then I would have failed anyway."

Spirit sat in between Soul and Maka. Maka leaned as far left as she could. "That's not like you! That little red eyed punk is rubbing off on you isn't he!"

Soul rolled his eyes.

"I bet you were out all night at a party!" My Maka is growing up too fast He thought sadly in his head. Spirit began to sob and smother his daughter.

"Come on papa! Let me go!"

"No-No! Not until you promise never to grow up."

"I can't promise that!" Maka said annoyingly.

"Promise! Or I will never let go. Never!"

"I promise!"

Spirit wiped his eyes. "Good." He hugged Maka for a few moments longer. "I will talk to you later sweetie, your old man has a hot date!"

Spirit left the house with a loud cheer. "What a creep!" Maka muttered.

It was seven O' clock and Blair had just arrived with a shopping bag. "Tonight you will wear this!" She pulled out a black mini skirt with a studded belt hanging diagonally across. Maka was unsure. Next was a black and blue striped shirt that would show off her shoulders. Then she pulled out a pair of black biker boots that sort of matched the skirt. "You want me to wear this?" Maka asked measuring how short the skirt would go.

"Oh, it is has built in shorts, don't worry."

"Pum-pum-Pumpkin!"

One second Maka was in a t-shirt and shorts the next she was dressed in the ensemble Blair had brought. "You look great, I think your hair should be the same way it was last night…Pum-Pum-Pumpkin! Yup it works great!"

Maka smiled and went to the fridge to grab a soda. Psht! She gulped the fizzy grape flavored cola, the carbonation mildly burning her throat.

"Not again!" An aggravated voice called behind her.

Maka turned her head to see Soul standing in the kitchen with his hands folded across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked embarrassed to be dressed like this in front of him."

"Are you going to go out all night again?"

Maka stared at him for a moment afraid to say yes. The she swallowed that absurd fear as fast as you read this sentence wondering why she needed to clarify herself with him.

"Yeah I am."

"I thought you said it was out of your system?"

"I guess it's not." Maka replied defiantly.

"You are just putting yourself in danger." Soul pointed out.

Maka forced a laugh. "Ha! How?"

Soul pointed at Blair "I know the kind of people she hangs out with."

"Hey-y." Blair cried.

"Oh, how do you know?!"

"She hangs out with witches and demons."

Maka put her hands on her hips. "I met them last night they were all nice."

"For now."

"You don't know that."

"Maka you are a meister set out to destroy them, why would they want to be friends?"

"I do not have to kill everyone out there."

"Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Because I need fun and thrills that's why."

"I think it's more than that."

"What do you know?"

"Everything, I heard what you said yesterday about me and how I am supposedly never there for you."

"Soul, I didn't mean—."

"Well I am here for you now telling you not to go because I have a bad feeling."

"Then come with me, we will have a great time together." Maka smiled.

"A meister and her weapon, that won't stir trouble." Soul rolled his eyes.

Anger steamed through her face making it red hot. "Then drop it okay."

"I tell your dad." Soul warned.

Maka froze. "Seriously, the dad card? That is a really uncool move for a cool guy." Maka said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Soul wouldn't really do that because then he would have to talk to him.

"We should really go now Maka." Blair warned. "The portal closes in three minutes."

Maka walked next to Blair. Soul watched her with a blazing expression.

"Seriously, I want you to come with me." Maka's eyes were round and shiny. He almost gave in. Almost.

"No."

"See you later then." Maka sighed.

Maka blinked and her lit up kitchen was no more and in its place was the silhouette of a tall mansion. Music was blaring. Lights of every color flashed through the windows. Maka itched to dance.

"Come on!" Blair pulled her into the rainbow abyss.

The inside was a sea of all kinds of beings. Witches, ghosts, zombies, even a few normal looking humans.

All dancing in unified chaos. The monster mansion was a fitting name. Maka swayed and moved to the music. Blair seemed to be channeling the music with her body moving to the beat. Strobe lights made her feel dizzy as they seemed to be slow moving photographs of the partiers. Sweat beaded at her forehead and she wiped it off on her sleeve. An hand appeared on her shoulder, alert she turned and was face to face with a guy. He had cropped brow, hair and hazel eyes. It was the same boy she had kissed the other night. Heat flooded her cheeks as she remembered him.

"I was hoping you would be here!" He said and then moved in to kiss her.

**~Lemon-Moon~**

**So Soul decided to sit this one out. Maybe he should have gone with her…or better yet perhaps she should have stayed home. Things go sky high in the next chapter when a witch picks on the wrong meister.**

**Next Chapter: Bring it witch!**


	7. A Meister's Knock Out!

It happened so fast, one moment Maka was dancing with her new friend and the next minute something sharp had hit her in the calf. She reached down and saw a thin quill poking out. She sorely pulled it out. A bright stream of red made its way down to her feet.  
"You have a lot of nerve coming to my party." A voice said above Maka. Looking up she saw a witch on her broom. The witches hand faced Maka palm forward, ready to shoot another quill into her flesh.  
"I didn't know." Maka said back to her.  
" Are you a Meister or Weapon?" The witch asked.  
"Meister, but I wasn't here to start trouble I—"  
"Shut up! I don't care how good you think you are, your kind kills my sisters. It's about time blood is shed from one of you."  
Three quills flew into Maka's side. She screamed aloud and grabbed them in her hand to pull them out.  
Blair rushed to her side "I'll go get Soul, Maka."  
Maka threw the quills aside. "No, he knew this would happen. I didn't listen so I have to take care of this on my own."  
"Maka no, you and Soul TOGETHER can't kill a witch. What makes you think you can do it on your own?"  
"I have no choice." Maka picked up a metal pole and swung it in her hands. She ran and jumped to swing but the witch was gone. Quills ran up her back. "Ah!" Maka hit the ground running. The more they battled the more quills Maka pulled out what she could.  
The next time Maka hit the ground she was unable to stand. A wave of nausea hit her but she steadied herself. She could feel the exact points of which every quill had stabbed her. Maka looked up at the sky which was melting and melding together. Her lungs felt as if they were stone. Breathing was manual and forced. It finally dawned on her that the Quills were poisoned.

Soul was inside a room filled with gold and jewels. It all shone in the light of his torch. None of that was what caught his eye. He felt spiritually guided to a bottle that was made from silver but looked eroded and worn down. He picked it up and tried to wipe away some of the dirt. The lamp turned white hot and as he held it his strength left him and he hit the ground. He saw the bottle bounce and roll emitting a grey cloud of smoke in which took the form of a human.  
He was awoken by a body smashing into him and he jumped up into the air with surprise.  
"Blair! What the hell!"  
"Soul!" Blair hugged Soul tightly. "It's Maka, a witch is trying to kill her."  
"Where is she!"  
In an instant Soul was changed and running to grab the keys to his bike."  
"That's not fast enough!"  
"What else can I do." He shouted.  
Blair wrapped him in her arms and in an instant they were in a mass of cheering monsters. Soul tore through the mass of monsters and ran to Maka's side.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should have stayed home."  
"You'll be fine Maka." Soul lied. "Stay with me you are going to live through this alright."  
"They are poison." Maka said as Soul pulled out a quill from her chest.  
"You can't die Maka."  
Maka tried to situp but her muscles were weak. Soul lifted her to a sitting position. She coughed up lump of blood.  
"Soul, being your partner has been the best years of my life."  
Soul was speechless. "Being with you for my last moments is worth my life." Maka's pale skin diminished the last of Souls hope.  
"I could never have asked for a better meister, I wish we had more time…I wish…" Soul looked into Maka's green eyes which reflected the weapon she loved. Soul pressed his lips to hers softly and broke of carefully.  
"I wish we had longer too." Maka whispered.  
He held her in his arms until her breathing was quiet.  
Soul held her limp body tightly to him and bellowed.  
"How touching." The witch cooed.  
"You did this?" Soul hissed.  
"Indeed. You won't miss her for long."  
A quill was shot in his direction but he was already in the air behind the witch. His arm was a blade flashing in the moonlight.  
"This is for Maka." He whispered into her ear and pushed the blade into her back.  
The witch screamed as she fell towards the ground. She was able to slow her fall but Soul was already there. The witch screamed as Soul stabbed her again.  
"You killed my meister!"  
The witch wiped away blood from her lip. "You try and kill my sister's all the time. What's the difference?"  
"You are scum, that's the difference."  
When she sat up to attack Soul had decapitated her in one solid swipe. A yellow soul hovered eerily above the corpse as it unraveled and became dust.  
When Soul turned around he saw that the grounds were empty. Everyone had disappeared except for a shocked Blair and Maka's cold body.  
"Soul?"  
Soul ignored Blair and crumpled beside Maka. "Maka." He sobbed. "…Maka."

===========================  
Lemon-Moon ~AN~

It has been months since my last post and for that I am so sorry. I know how sucky it is when authors take their sweet time. My excuse however, is that I had lost my original flash drive and I lost the will to re type the story. Now I am ready to go! I know this chapter bites but the next one should be better. I was just in a hurry to post. Thanks for holding on to me. :D


	8. Stay Strong Soul Eater

**S**oul sat in a long hall way inside the academy. He laid his head in his hands with the weight of loss crushing his shoulders. Maka's body was inside the Shinigami's office where Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit were examining her corpse. His Meister, Maka…was gone forever. He had the soul of the witch hidden away, he could become a death scythe anytime he wanted. Yet it felt pointless to even dream of life without her. It was more than just friendship; their last moments together had confirmed this. He had her for only a fleeting moment and now…  
"Soul Evans?" A light streamed from the office door where Steins voice echoed to him.  
Soul pushed himself to his feet and entered the room. He instantly walked over to Spirit who was holding his daughters pale hand. The expression on Spirit's face was not only a deep sadness but also hopeful. What did he know that Soul did not?  
"Soul." Said the Shinigami. "I have news that you will find miraculous but, I am afraid the miracle only goes so far."  
"What is it?" Soul lifted his head and looked at the Shinigami earnestly.  
"Upon hearing of Maka Albarn's death I waited patiently at the gate that all souls must pass through and Maka's never showed up, this can only mean one thing…"  
Soul's heart soared. "She is alive then?"  
"Wait a minute Soul." Spirit warned.  
Soul looked at Spirit then back at the Shinigami waiting for an explanation.  
"The Witch that impaled Maka, The Witch Quinn, used her internal weapon similar to her soul animal porcupine to attack Maka. Now the quills miraculously avoided all her vital organs, but that is just the backup of what their true ability is. Each quill is coated in a poison that puts its victim in a coma for around two weeks. After two weeks the body is consumed by evil and Maka will become a witch herself.  
Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. A witch? Maka was in danger of becoming a witch?  
"Then she will become the mortal enemy of the academy."  
"Not necessarily." Said Stein. "There are a few exceptions, Madeline, Rikou, Blair…"  
"How can we save her?"  
Stein answered "A cure at this time is unheard of."  
Spirit breathed in loudly. "But we will be looking into a solution, there must be one."  
"Indeed." Agreed Lord Death. "For now you are excused from your school duties Soul Evans."  
"What am I supposed to do?" Soul asked.  
"Stay strong for your Meister, that's all for now Mr. Evans."  
Before Soul left he visited Maka's side on last time. Her eyes were closed and her pigtails were cleanly in place. Maka was dressed in a cotton gown, but Soul could see the puncture wounds and the veins illuminated by the poison. She looked like hell, yet so clean and precise. Soul was unable to see her chest rise and fall and if it wasn't for their soul resonance he would have no reason to believe she was still alive.  
"We will find a way Maka, I promise." Soul whispered and then left the room.

**Lemon-Moon ~AN~ **Another Chapter as promised! Again, sorry for the looong delay. Stay tuned for some illustrations I will have up soon too! In the next chapter the scramble for a cure is the goal and Soul begins to reconnect with and old demon from his past.


	9. She won't be the same!

**A** few days had passed and nobody had gotten any farther in discovering a cure. Soul was permitted to visit her twice a day.  
"You really look like hell Maka…but you're alive and that is all that matters to me." Soul said to her.  
Maka was lying in the same bed; her veins were no longer blue but a crimson red. The poison was transforming her from the inside out. If all failed she would become a witch in less than eight days.  
The door was swung open loudly and startled Soul.  
"I thought I would find you here Soul." Stein said. "Come to Lord Deaths office, we may have found a solution.  
Soul gave Maka's abnormally warm hand a squeeze before following Stein to the office.  
Lord death was not alone; the witch Madeline sat in a chair beside him. She was wearing a white dress and a white sun hat. She held a tiny teacup in her hand and raised her head to look at Stein.  
"I see her weapon is still intact."  
"He was barely injured." Stein said. "Soul had not become involved until the very end when it was too late for Maka."  
Soul opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Madeline. "And he was the one to take her life?"  
"Yes."  
Madeline looked up at Soul for the first time. "What did you do with her soul?  
Soul looked at her frightening blue eyes. "Her soul was destroyed."  
Madeline cocked her head. "You are saying that you did not consume her soul?  
"That witch nearly killed my Meister…there is no way I would even touch it." Soul spat convincingly.  
"That is all I needed to know, let us continue with our original conversation." Madeline said.  
"Yes, Madeline as a witch is there anything you can do to reverse the poison." Asked Stein  
"It is not my poison, therefore I can do nothing against it."  
"Then why did you tell us you could help?"  
"There was a way, but as the weapon has said, the soul was not consumed by him…it was destroyed."  
"What could you have done?" Stein asked.  
"Well if I could have Quinn's soul then I could use it to make my powers enhanced. Maybe then I could help."  
Lord Death said. "That would not help; it was a big epidemic in my day. Witched murdering each other thinking consumption of another's soul would enhance their powers. It did not work of course."  
"Is there a way you could at least slow down the effects Madeline?" Stein asked.  
Madeline opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Spirit entering the room.  
"Sorry I am late." He said glumly sitting down in the corner.  
"Better late than never!" Lord Death chirped. "We are still looking for a solution and I can feel it right on the horizon!"  
Spirit could only halfheartedly nod his head.  
"As I was saying." Continued Madeline. "Slowing the effects can only do so much, the longer we wait the more time Maka has for her powers to develop."  
"What is wrong with that?" Asked Stein.  
Madeline took a long sip for the rest of the tea. "The longer we wait the more powerful Maka will become, the more powerful the harder it will be to tame her."  
"So she won't be the same." Asked Stein.  
"Of course not, depending on what animal her soul bonds with during her development, even if we can stop her transformation this moment, already enough days have passed that she will have lost some of her qualities and replaced them with those of a witch. She will be more articulate, more precise, and her soul will be much colder."  
Soul felt his chest tighten. Maka would never be Maka again. She would become this witch half-breed. Could they still be partners? Would Maka's feelings for him be gone with her?  
"I think that at this point trying to find a cure should be set aside. You and your team need to begin preparing for a new witch in Death City."  
Soul glared at her in hatred. Witches were so cold hearted. That thought made him wince. Would Maka lose her ability to care too?  
"Since Maka is a meister turning into a weapon she will already be like no other witch. When we are born we are a clean slate, most of us are raised to be monsters some of us are raised to coexist. We are weak starting out so there is always a void. Maka on the other hand will already have been trained and her emotions are there. She defeated the Kishin and Medusa a couple of years ago. Therefore Maka will be one of the most powerful witches on this planet. I wouldn't be surprised if she could control an element."  
Spirit leaped from his chair. "We cannot stop looking; I cannot sit and plan my Maka becoming a witch. We are going to stop this. There has to be a cure!"  
"Spirit." Stein said sadly. "We are out of options."  
"No! We are not looking hard enough."  
Lord Death waved his hands. "I will not stop looking Spirit, but we must also plan for the worse. If Maka turns out to a threat then we must restrain her and if she is good then we have nothing to worry about."  
Soul turned to Lord Death. "What about her goal of becoming a great meister?"  
Lord Death was quiet for a moment. Soul knew that a witch was banned from the academy unless invited directly by Lord Death himself.  
Spirit tightened his fists. "You cannot punish her for an accident that wasn't her fault!"  
Lord Death turned his head to Spirit. "Was it not? For a meister to attend a party hosted by witches. That was a fairly idiotic move for our smart meister. It is also a rule violation to attend one on a school night. That alone is on the grounds for expulsion. What happened was a tragedy, but it was all on her.  
I am afraid that I will have to think about Maka's status."  
Madeline smiled to herself at the fact that Maka had been stupid enough to try and associate with witches. The academy had raised such arrogant students.  
"I think this meeting is over, I will call you Stein and Spirit to help me plan a course of action tomorrow."

Soul was wide awake in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Maka had pasted a single glow in the dark star on his ceiling. He could see it only faintly now. They had only nine…no, it was midnight now….eight days to save Maka. They were going to cut it close he knew that, but he would save Maka even if it took his own life.


End file.
